Why Global Warming Should Be Taken Seriously
by icequeen76
Summary: So, its the environment! Why is it so important to protect it? As a responsibility seeking nation shows, there were a lot of reasons.


**Why Global Warming Should Be Taken Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: In an alternate world, I own Hetalia. I am also a beauty queen, my husband is Astronaut Mike Dexter and I have a rabbit that guards the Cave of Carnarrggghhhh there. In this world, I don't. I sigh****.**

Years ago, when Al Gore brought up the subject of Global Warming during a meeting, many scientists had pooh pahed the motion, saying that it wasn't such problem and that Global Warming was a myth. The United States of America's Second In Command 's claims were dismissed as rather minor and useless, and nobody really brought up the subject again.

Until now. Everyone in the world now felt the heat of the sun bearing down on them, everyone was witnessing extreme climate conditions , but most of all, Al Gore had written a book and made a documentary called , " An Inconvenient Truth" (which many considered as the man's way of saying, " Haha, I told you so! In your face!") which the world had now seen.

Even the nations were feeling the extremities of the environment. Canada , Russia and the northern nations nearer the top of the world were reporting lesser polar bears being seen due to the melting of the ice cap, their natural home. Countries were facing freak weather, like England facing a blizzard; there was an increase in natural disasters, like Romano's recent massive landslide, and an earthquake hitting Haiti. The nations were all facing the same problems, and all wanted to come together to solve the problem.

That is , if it just weren't so damned hard for every nation to stay still and actually discuss things instead of fighting.

* * *

" Welcome to the meeting! Great that you can come! Oh, Singapore, I haven't seen you in ages! How's the weather there? Ah, Switzerland, pleased that you can make it....No you have to dispose all weapons here before entering....new requirements....yes, that includes your shoulder holster and your ankle holster, we know about the pistols there....Fuck off ,France, you bloody surrender monkey! I swear l' ll let Switzerland get away with a gun if you do that again! I'm not giving you permission, Switzerland! Give me that gun! "

" Aw...you're no fun anymore, mon cher." Cooed France as he sauntered into the building, blowing kisses to every country he saw in the corridor. England rolled his eyes as he turned to greet the next country.

" Welcome to the meeti-good god , America, what are you wearing?!" spluttered England as he took in the young country's appearance.

America, also known as Alfred F Jones, tilted his face curiously as he regarded the older nation. " What the dealio, Shizzo Iggo?"

The "dealio" was America himself. While dressed in a suit, his collar was opened three buttons to show off his chest and a giant chunky golden chain on his neck with a large pendant spelling out A.F.J. in gold, studded with diamonds. He had a gold diamond stud in his left ear, and he seemed to be wearing shades. Next to him, two Secret Service men flanked him, both African American and significantly larger than the nation they were protecting. Arthur gaped openly as Alfred looked questioningly at the older nation. Was that....was that a belt buckle with the "MothaFucka" on it?!

England composed himself , then figured that composing wasn't a good idea and exploded anyway. " What the bloody hell are you wearing!?"

Alfred grinned , posing in a hip hop move and putting on a face that he thought was " fierce". It however, just made him look like he was suffering from constipation." I'm all street now, you know, Arthur? Like me and my homeboys, we were like walking by the store and we went past this guy who does b-boying and we turned and said, " Yo, this shit is banging!" so he showed us a few tricks and gave me some bling to show my boss!" He fingered the pendant around his neck, grinning widely. " I hear that 50 Cent has one of these!"

Trying to make out exactly what Alfred was saying, Arthur replied, " What is all this, Alfred?" while doing his best not to cry.

Alfred smirked. Well, it was more a look of him scrunching up his nose. He looked a bit like a pig.

" Well , you know the new boss of mine?"

" Alfred, you had that boss for a year already......" Arthur muttered under his breath.

Alfred grinned," Yeah, well that guy is cool! And he's been really nice to me ! We've been shooting hoops, and his wife's been making cookies with me. She even lets me lick the batter! And the two kids and I have fun playing Frisbee with the dog and stuff and...."

" Stop the diatribe before it turns into an episode of Family Ties." Said Arthur, turning to the next nation coming in. " Hello, welcome , Germany, and the two Italies...."

Germany nodded, Italy Veneciano waved while Italy Romano scowled, hobbling by on crutches. Arthur politely showed them through the building before turning his attention back to the pimped out nation. " So what led to ..." He made a vague gesture at Alfred's clothing in an irritated manner. " _This_?"

Alfred started bouncing up and down again, while his two Secret Service Guards stood stolidly next to him. It was almost like Alfred was having fun in a bouncing castle. " See, Iggo, I think that my boss is like, way dope. And he and I are like buds, ya know? But I wanna show him that he and I, we can be like homeboys. And I wanna make sure that he thinks I'm pretty fly for a white guy. So I'm like trying to get all cool and dope so that he and I can hang out more. Got myself an entourage ( gesturing at the two Secret Service Men behind him) and I got this ice on my ear here so that I can be cool. You know what I'm saying?"

To be frank, Arthur did not know exactly what he was saying, but he got the gist of it. " Erm....basically you want to impress your boss into thinking you're a cool guy so that he and you can be best friends?"

Alfred nodded.

Arthur did not know whether to whack the boy senseless or to knee him in the groin. Instead he kept his limbs to himself, his hands massaging the skin between his eyes and repeating the mantra that Finland had taught him to amass his inner peace and feel all calm. Finally, when his brain had achieved Level Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows ( Plus a couple of unicorns , fairies and other things you'll only see in that one Mika music Video) , he opened his eyes again to meet Alfred's own wide , innocent blue eyes and took him aside , sitting him down on a nearby sofa." Alfred, I think there are other ways of making your boss be impressed with you, you know that?"

Alfred looked at him questioningly, while Arthur continued. " Your new boss...well not technically new...he's only been at the job for a year. And many bosses of yours have ended up losing faith at the end of one year, especially with one as tough as last year. Remember that fever you've been running, Alfred?"

The tow headed nation nodded.

"He's been running the country with you in that condition, yet he and his family are still happy and cheery and haven't been mean to you in any way." Arthur said. " Your boss's wife even made you chicken soup when you got worse and the kids have been playing and reading to keep you company . But the best thing is, he's always had hope and faith that you'll recover fully from that fever. "

Alfred mused over Arthur's speech while the older nation continued, " So what I suggest is, if you really want to impress your boss, you got to be ...well...I'll appreciate this too, if you don't mind. If you really want to impress your boss, I suggest you try and be responsible. Take some action. Be mature during the meeting. And show that the United States is not a country to be ashamed of. I reckon that if you do this, you'll really help him out."

Alfred nodded. " Hey, yeah. That is an idea." He stood up. " I'm gonna show him! I'm gonna be the best country ever! I'm gonna be responsible!" He turned to Arthur and adopted a sombre expression and an attempt at Arthur's upper class accent . " Say,Arthur, my dear chum, I would think it absolutely smashing if we were to get to the meeting room, post haste."

Arthur rolled his eyes . " Cut it out with the British accent. That is not how responsible people sound like, though I would applaud you about recognising me as an responsible nation." Seeing his face fall, Arthur quickly tried to cheer him up," Look, if you really want to be responsible, how about you do a job for me? The gallery for the art exhibit is closed, but I need someone to guard the inside and make sure that nobody goes in before the opening ceremony. Can you at least do that for me?"

The younger nation brightened. "Oh golly! A job! Yay! That would be helpful in making me become more responsible!" He turned to his entourage and said, " Grizz, Dot Com, you can leave for now! I've got a job to do!" before running off into the corridor.

Arthur looked at the Secret Service people and tentatively asked. " Your names are not really Grizz and Dot Com, right?"

The man on the left sighed. "No, I'm Phillip, and this is William. Young Alfred there thought that it'll sound more ghetto if we got street names."

A pounding sound came up the hallway and Alfred appeared, flushed from running. " Erm...Arthur, where's the-"

" Down the hall, third door on the left."

" Thanks, Arthur! You're my brother! But like a brother from another mother, man!" yelled Alfred before running down the hallway again.

The blonde nation turned to the two Secret Service men and for a few seconds, as they all locked eyes with each other, they found a special connection.

* * *

Meanwhile, as other nations arrived, they all started milling around the floor , buzzing and milling around.

Apparently, this conference was rather special for its kind. It was only recently that an earthquake had hit Haiti and a major landslide had happened in South Italy . Both nations had barely recovered from the attacks of the climate on them and there was much fear and tension among the other nations that the extreme changes would affect them too. Thus, the conference was started not only to discuss environmental issues and to curb the problem of pollution, but also to discuss aid to both Haiti and South Italy.

There was also excitement in the air as well, for in a bid to boost co-operation and togetherness, an art competition was held between nations to help in promoting the cultural arts as well as spread the message of environmental protection. The theme for that art competition was " Endangered Animals" and many of the nations had taken the competition rather seriously.

Really, rather seriously.

Well, in a sense.

"France, I saw your entry for the competition and I need to ask you....exactly what kind of animal is that supposed to be?" asked Finland, strolling by on arm with Sweden and a glass of fruit punch in the other.

France, or Francis beamed as he tossed his blonde hair over his shoulder in a Herbal Essence Shampoo advert. " My, mon cher, is it not recognizable? It is a statue of me in many, many, many roses!" Striking a pose reminiscent of one in a pamphlet showing off something, the background behind him shifted and turned into rose petals falling from the sky.

The other nations just stared and Finland could only reply with a " Ah, that's good...I think...."

" But brother Francis! How does that relate to the whole, " endangered species " theme?" inquired North Italy , holding a big plate of spaghetti in his hand.

Francis's eyes gleamed as he swept up the young brunette in his arms. " Ah, mon petite. You see, when the global climate hits, and it affects all of us, is there not a possibility that countries can die due to such extreme weather climates? Therefore, since there is only one Francis Bonnefoy, I therefore can claim to be an endangered species!" The Italian started clapping happily and rather obliviously at his speech, while prompting the other nations, who were sweatdropping, to clap as well.

" Kesese! That's what you think, French Boy! If you think that kinda nonsense is going to win you this competition, you've got another think coming!" a pale haired, red eyed male strode forward, placing an arm around North Italy's shoulder and grinning, his eyes holding a glint of challenge to the French nation.

Francis himself gave a smirk as he surveyed his challenger. " Nonsense? Hah! And I suppose you're going to beat me? You don't have a chance, Gilbert."

Gilbert smirked. " No chance? Hah! I can beat your ass when I can! Cause this time, Germany has a secret weapon!"

Francis smirked, " Secret weapon? Hah! A secret weapon, with you? It's going to be a lousy weapon! "

Gilbert continued, " Lousy weapon? Hah! If you think a collaboration with Italy is a lousy weapon, you have another think coming!"

Francis retorted, " Another think coming? Hah! I bet you don't even have a brain for nuts!"

" Nuts? Hah!"

( This continued for another few more minutes. The other nations were getting bored with the argument, so they left them to it.)

Friendly Finland turned to Feliciano and said, " Is it true, what Prussia said about the collaboration?"

Feliciano happily grinned lazily and said, stuffing a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. " Ve~! Yeah! Big brother had to rest up with the problems he was facing plus that broken leg of his , so he left me in charge of the art piece for the competition. Then big brother Gilbert asked if he and I could team up, and Germany said it would be okay, so we did a collaboration!" He took out his phone and started clicking through it, finally finding the icon he wanted and showed it to everyone else in the crowd.

The crowd was silent and Seychelles broke the silence. " Feliciano, isn't that....?"

" Yeap!" Feliciano chirped happily.

More silence. Then Hungary spoke , " Feliciano, that's a wonderful oil painting.....but that's not really an endangered animal."

Everyone nodded as they turned to regard the image of a few chicks happily eating .

Feliciano appeared unfazed. " Yeah, big brother Gilbert and I think it's great! We're calling it Abstract in Yellow, Movement 1. ! We have 12 of these, but Gilbert and I couldn't part with them all, so we decided to enter the best one in the competition, which is this one! Isn't it pretty?"

Everyone nodded, hesitantly. It was a gorgeous picture, after all.....

* * *

In another circle, a few of the Asian nations were arguing, yet again.

Many would think that their recent reunion during Chinese New Year would have gotten them out of it. Unfortunately, as with all family reunions, the answer would sadly, have to be no.

"Taiwan! I refuse to believe this nonsense! Why do you insist on defying my orders?" yelled the nation of China to his younger sister.

" Well, I'm going to do it, anyway! You're not the boss of me, Yao!" she shouted as she ran out of the room. "And your panda is crummy too!"

Yao bristled and yelled back at the running figure, " You take that back! Pandas are not crummy! If the Da Xiong Mao fairy doesn't visit you during Christmas, you'll understand why!" He sighed and collapsed to the nearby sofa.

" Jao is having problems with his family, da?" came a light, childish voice. Yao looked up to see a tall, silvery blonde nation looming over him.

" Russia, hello." Yao said as he patted the seat next to him, inviting the taller nation to sit. ( Because it was less frightening than to have the tall nation loom over him the entire time.) " Family is troublesome, aru. "

Russia smiled," I know just how Jao feels. I have sisters too, you know. And don't be so formal with me. Ivan is fine too, da?"

Yao had to smile at the comment. " Yes, Russ- I mean Ivan."

" So what was Taiwan yelling at you about?" inquired the smiling nation .

Yao sighed. " She's concerned because Hong Kong has not showed up yet and wants to find him. When I told her it wasn't necessary because of the fact that Hong Kong can handle himself, she yelled at me and ran off." He raised a hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat off his brow. " Though she didn't have to insult the panda. I spent days making it when I heard about the competition...."

Ivan looked puzzled, " You made the panda?"

" Yes, a rice paper panda, using brush and ink and bamboo sticks to hold up the formation." Replied Yao. " It looks a bit like a lantern, but I didn't put a little candle inside ."

Ivan beamed , " I love pandas! They cheer me up every time I see them, much like a sunflower in a field. " He stood up and looked down on Yao's face again. " Why don't we go see the panda when the gallery opens? I would like to see Yao's work. "

* * *

Back at the first circle, the fight between Gilbert and Francis was being broken up by a rather unexpected source.

" Y-you t-two have to stop fighting!" a smaller , timid blonde with dark blonde , wavy hair pushed the two older nations apart, his glasses nearly falling off his nose . It took the two nations a minute to figure out why a force was pushing them apart, then they looked down to see the blonde looking at them both, blushing and pushing up his glasses. Upon seeing who it was, Gilbert grinned and put an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

" Matthew! You came to save me from the French Monster of your papa!" Gilbert smirked and gave the blonde a side squeeze. Matthew blushed slightly, and Francis frowned. It resembled an episode of a soap opera where the father of a daughter did not approve of her daughter's fiancé.

It always did seem that way, huh?

Matthew gave a glare, something which was rather unexpected of Matthew to do, and he turned to Francis, his eyes turning pleading and beseeching, " Papa, please stop picking fight with Gilbert! I'm sure whatever project you guys are fighting about , it would still be good..."

" Oh, mon fils, this is a private matter between Prusse and France! " Francis butted in.

" Oh sure, private, huh? Well, in your case, your privates matter more to you!"Gilbert snarked back.

Matthew sighed again , something which he thought was rather frequent for him nowadays. " Why do you two have to fight about this all the time...." As a trump card, he did Matthew Special Move No . 2 ( basically left button, right button, R1,L1 on your Playstation controller) , bending his head slightly so that the blonde curls would fall in front of face, purple eyes wide and begging, and his lips twisting into a sort of pout.

With such a Moe attack ( to all you girls out there as well.) both older nations had turned red and stopped, looking at each other and apologizing.

Inwardly, Matthew was smirking. And they said he couldn't manipulate well.

* * *

The other Nordic Nations were having fun.

" Okay, for this contest, 10 for the Chinese guy, I saw that huge ass panda they hauled into the building, it was real good."

Maybe a little too much fun.

Denmark jotted down the bet into the little black book of his, smiled charmingly and said, " Thank you for doing business with me!" He then beckoned to the next nation coming up. "And what will be your bet, Cuba?'

The portly man ran a hand through his dreadlocks, "10 for the Chinese guy and 20 for Canada."

Denmark paused in his writing, " Who?"

Cuba looked flustered for a few minutes, searching in his mind on how to explain it to him. Finally he said, "That guy that made the ice sculpture."

" Oh, ho ho ! Yes! That's one of the hottest bets going around." Chortled Denmark as he scribbled the bet into the book. "The rumour mill's going that he or that China guy's going to get it, though there's the question of Finland and Sweden collaboration of the reindeer wood carving. It's a tough race. And I'm having fun with it!" His phone rang and Denmark, with an apologetic look to Cuba, flicked open the phone. " Denmark here. Okay, 10 on the unicorn blanket? Was it England? Thought so. Thanks, Iceland." He closed the phone and turned to Cuba. " Okay, England , 10 bucks on the unicorn cloth...though I have no idea who would bet on a blanket with unicorn embroidery on it...doesn't fit with the theme or anything....Not even an endangered animal."

Cuba smiled ," So, how is business?"

" It's a mess here , really. Tons of nations want to get in on this, I'm getting calls from other nations on their bets and it's hard to keep track with Germany breathing down my shoulder all the time."

As if on cue, a smaller nation with tousled silver white hair came up behind him," Denmark. I believe you should cease your operation immediately. My puffins have sourced that they've seen Germany sneaking around looking for you and making sure that no gambling occurs. "

Denmark cursed. " This is the third time !" He quickly shut his book . " I'll get your bets later people! Call me!" With that , he grabbed the smaller nation and ran .

Cuba watched the disappearing Denmark with a bit of a grin and ventured to grab some ice cream.

* * *

Alfred was in rapture.

He had never seriously seen so many entries in the gallery for competition before. Evidently, the nations had tried their best.

There was that oil painting , done in dark greens and yellows, of little chicks running and eating. Definitely good work, though he did not understand it. Must be a European country's . Then there was that really cool ice sculpture of a bear. ( Though Alfred thought he had seen that bear before...it looked rather fluffy and seemed to have really weird eyebrows.) and there were statues and paitings everywhere....though he thought that the rose formation of a man seemed vaguely frightening and ominous, much like the creepy guy that hangs out in the porn magazines in a bookstore.

He stopped in front of a piece of cloth, which had delicate embroidery all over it. Observing the carpet like cloth ( what was that England called it? Tape? Tapas?) he saw many unicorns around the borders, surrounding the landscape picture of a giant silver unicorn. He rolled his eyes . Only Arthur would actually do something like that.

" Seriously, Arthur is whack. What kinda person sews stuff about unicorns?" he spoke out loud.

" Well, better than that stuff you have on aliens, Alfred dai gor." A disembodied voice replied.

Alfred screamed and jumped to hide behind the tapestry ( _Oh, so that was what it was called!_ A part of his mind said.) Trembling behind the cloth, Alfred crouched down, curling himself up in an effort to protect himself.

The disembodied voice continued. " Seriously, dai gor, you have to stop this whole fear of ghosts nonsense. No wonder Arthur baba had to take care of you all the time if you kept peeing on the sheets at night. At your age too."

His fear gone for a second, Alfred retorted, " I did not pee on the sheets! It was Tony! He surprised me with a water balloon and ..." Immediately gaining suspicion , mostly because he recognised the nonchalant voice, he timidly peered out of the tapestry only to see a young Asian man standing against the wall, chewing on an Little Egg Waffle.

" Donald." Alfred relaxed and came out of the tapestry. Immediately becoming annoyed , he said, " You could have told me it was you! How did you get in here, you little pipsqueak?"

The nation of Hong Kong, dressed in a red changshan with wide sleeves had no emotion or expression is his voice and face as he said, ' I climbed in from the ventilation duct. "

"Why was there a need for you to do that?! Can't you just go in without going through this whole skull and dagger shit! " Alfred shouted, forgetting that he himself was in love with the whole idea of espionage and was in fact the one who had influenced Hong Kong into them, having caught the bug from England himself. " For that matter, you're not supposed to be here! Get out! I'm trying to be responsible here!" He took the bratty smaller nation and charged him out the door.

" Oh?" a small smile sneaked into Donald's mouth. " And what would Arthur say when he hears that you've managed to let me sneak in?"

Alfred stilled. Shit, that brat was right. What was going to happen if Arthur found out? He'd never be able to get any responsibility again! Arthur would hate him, his boss won't be cool with him anymore, he'll get kicked out of his house and forced to live on the streets, and he'll have no money to get a burger anymore! He'll never be able to watch TV anymore! He'll never know if Lassie got Timmy out of the well!

A small sound caught his attention . Turning around he saw the Asian Nation, who had gotten bored with him and had gone to stand in front of a paper panda, seemingly observing it from head to toe. Alfred remembered that the nation had liked pandas as well, and had 4 in his own house. Well, any guy who was a lover of an animal like the panda couldn't be so bad.

That was, until Donald pulled out a small , white , round shaped object from his sleeves.

"What's that you're holding down there, Don?" Alfred asked curiously, and a bit frightened. He did remember that Donald had a penchant for mischief ,judging by the complaints he had heard from Arthur during meetings in the past. And he had pulled a few tricks on him a few times during family reunions and meetings....he shuddered as he remembered the burger on a string trick he had pulled on Alfred, dragging the burger and making the poor American follow it all around the area. It had ended rather badly for Alfred when he followed the burger around, only to find Arthur standing angrily in front of him. It turned out that Donald had made him chase the burger through a red light district and he was just coming out of it when Arthur had caught him. Needless to say, Alfred got a long lecture from Arthur and was not allowed any more burgers during the next few meetings.

Donald looked up at his older brother and said calmly, " Why, I believe you have seen this before." showing the object to Alfred. It seemed like a white coloured bun, and Alfred relaxed. He had some of these before, white buns with meat, vegetable or sweet bean stuffing inside when visiting Chinatown and he found them tasty. They were called baos, and were supposed to be a snack in China and Japan.

However, Donald did not seem to be eating the bao . Rather he seemed more intent on finding a lighter and lighting the bao.

Alfred, who was steadily growing nervous, let his curiosity suffice. " Erm...what are you doing, lil bro?"

Donald , nonchalant , replied, " Well, the panda is a lantern, but it doesn't have a light inside, so I'm lighting this Char-splosive inside so that it can sparkle for all eternity."

Alfred , however , who knew what a Char-splosive was ( Donald had invented a small but powerful firecracker in the shape of a Char Siew Bao aka in western countries a roasted pork bun. Hence the term Char Siew Bao Explsoives, or Charsplosives. Only available by mail order and can come in other Chinese Snack food flavour ) , quickly yelled, " Oh no, you don't! What do you mean sparkle for all eternity! If that thing blows up, we'll SLEEP for all eternity! "

Donald calmly replied, " Well, sleep is a good thing, you can get rid of those wrinkles under your eyes." He said, placing the Char-splosive and about to place it in the opening on the Panda's head and into the hollow space inside the panda.

That was before Alfred jumped in front of him and tried to wrestle the bao shaped firecracker out of his hands. " Dude, you do not light a firecracker when I am in charge!"

" Oy, dai gor, I thought you were so much cooler with the things I do. Now let go of me, un- mm-understand ah?" said Donald, trying to force his way past the American's grip.

" I- am-not-going-to-let-you- do-that, you un-mm-understand ah?" growled Alfred back, forgetting for a few moments that he did not understand Cantonese. " And –let-go-of-that- firecracker!"

And Donald , over powered by the strength of the older nation, did.

Let go.

Of that Firecracker.

Next to the rice paper panda.

The bao exploded and Alfred screamed as the paper panda was now not only blown to bits, but was also on fire.

" Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod!" He screamed, trying to find a way to stop the paper from burning. Unfortunately, some of the burning ash had burnt and flown over to the wooden sculpture next to it, which happened to be a wooden sculpture of a reindeer. That too caught on fire as well.

" Wait a minute! This doesn't make sense! Why is this catching on fire!" yelled Alfred as he ran to find something to get the fire out. Finding none, he saw the ice sculpture and thought it might help it getting the fire out. Carrying the sculpture he lifted it over his head before throwing it into the fire.

That did not help very much. On the contrary, the ice sculpture merely broke into smaller bits and started melting.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"He chanted in a panic. Finally he grabbed the tapestry and threw the cloth over the burning mass.

That seemed to work. It put out the fire immediately.

Just as he sighed in relief, the doors opened behind him and voices resounded, "Alfred! Alfred, we heard noises here! What happened?"

Alfred froze at one of the voices. Turning around slowly, he saw the red face of Arthur as he took in the scene. He flinched as he remembered what had transpired. Bracing himself for the attack, he quickly shut his eyes and covered his ears for the volley of words that was sure to come out of Arthur's lips.

However, the first thing that came was a scream. Which was not , in any way, distinctly British.

Yao had come into the room with Ivan and had noticed that bits of rice paper had been broken and torn to no recognition. Seeing the charred bits of broken bamboo sticks and paper, he had shouted, " My Panda! " before tearing the tapestry off the lump that was previously flaming. He came out holding bits and pieces of the panda, his hands trembling.

Matthew had arrived next along with both Gilbert and Francis , and had gasped softly at the sight of his broken ice sculpture. Grabbing the large piece of the head that had broken off from the neck, he held it gently in his arms before sobbing inconsolably.

Before Alfred could do his best to comfort the crying nation, more nations had arrived into the gallery, having heard the commotion and smelt the smoke, Sweden and Finland included. Upon seeing the remains of the wooden sculpture, Finland had shouted and ran towards it. Holding up the remains of the wooden pieces, he was speechless and could not say a word.

Looking at Alfred in the eye, Yao strode towards him. Alfred squirmed and tried to think of something to say. Yao unfortunately had beat him to it.

Speaking in a tone of voice slightly reminiscent of Ivan, Yao intoned, " Anyone who destroys a panda would have me to deal with, aru?" The aura of evil was rising and Yao was actually emitting some sort of sound....no , it couldn't be.......

" Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.........."

Yes, Yao had gotten to the point of anger when he had become " Ultra Ivan"

Alfred tried to run away, but was stopped by a smiling Ivan . If anything, the smiling Ivan seemed even more worse than a "kolkol"-ing Yao.

" Alfred hurt of one Ivan's friends, da? You've also destroyed a panda. Naughty children should be punished.....da?"

" Please, I can explain!" yelled Alfred as he was backed into the corner. Suddenly, a more familiar face appeared and Alfred yelled in relief , hugging him . " Matthew, you gotta help me! They're going to kill me!"

What he did not expect was a whack. Looking up, he saw that Matthew was holding a hockey stick.

" M-Matthew?" he stammered. " Lil' bro? I can explain! Really!"

" You broke my ice sculpture." Matthew growled, no longer in any way passive, calm , laid back Matthew. " You broke something which I thought I would get recognition for. You beat Canada in that hockey match a few months ago. You're going to pay."

" M' wife's sc'lptur'." Oh no, was that Sweden as well?

" Alfred!!! You git! My unicorn!" Ah, there's Arthur. Suddenly, they were all on Alfred, beating smashing everything up. The rose sculpture of France was thrown at someone in retaliation.

"Mon dieu!" screamed Francis, as he dove into the fight, screaming at the destroyed sculpture." My beautiful visage! I'll never be able to gaze down upon the world in happiness! "

'That's cause you're a bloody git! " A vase was thrown at his direction, but missed Francis and smashed into an oil painting. Francis, who happened to be near the oil painting, took it off the hooks and threw it across the room to Arthur.

"WHAT THE FREAKING FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY AWESOME PAINTING FRENCH GUY!" yelled Gilbert as he jumped on Francis and started pummelling him from behind. The two Italies had popped by, Feliciano helping Lovino get around the area with his crutches and saw the great collaboration of Italy and Germany tear in many thousand pieces. Feliciano started crying while the more violent one, Lovino, was pissed.

" You've just ruined Italy's chance of winning, you big porca puttana!" yelled Lovino as he threw his crutches down and started using one to whack heads.

The hullabaloo was amazing. Many nations had clambered down to watched the big show down in the gallery room. Denmark had even started taking bets on the outcome of the fight.

Donald and Kiku, the nation of Japan, were standing there calmly watching the entire fight.

" These Western nations are truly so excitable. Even Yao nii- san is fighting along with them." Murmured Kiku. Donald, who was calmly sitting there chewing on a bun, replied , " You have no idea what it would take them to set this off."

William, the bodyguard from Alfred's entourage turned to the other and asked, " Are you sure it's okay we don't help Alfred?"

" More tea?" his compainion asked.

" Yes please!"

* * *

The great boss of America, a man who could take anything in his stride, sat in the Oval Office, trying his best to take a break.

The door knocked, and his wife appeared. " Dear, we've just got a very nice letter from Alfred and the others!"

Alfred's boss smiled . He liked the nation, despite his penchant for talking in ghetto speak and looking as though he had stomach problems when he was being " fierce". " Well, what did he say?"

His wife smiled. " Well, apparently, Alfred's been in the hospital with the other nations! They've been spending a lot of time there, and the kids just absolutely love them. "

"Wait, what's he doing in the hospital in the first place?"

" Apparently a lot of the nations suddenly took it to their heads that they should give more to the community! So the first thing they did was to go to the hospital and spend time in the A and E room! Is that not sweet of Alfred? They've been giving lectures to the children on environmental protection and also have been doing Arts and Crafts with the children too!"

" Oh yeah, did Alfred say who won the competition?"

"Yes, apparently, because of the whole environment issues, the nations decided that most of the projects did not qualify as they were made of rather burnable products. They decided to give the prize to Greece who entered a real cat into the competition."

" Greece won?"

' Yes, dear, haven't you been listening to me? Alfred said something about how in the end when everything burns down, we've only got the more domestic animals left after its bigger and more endangered relatives died, like a cat. With such a creative storyline, they gave the prize to Greece."

'That's nice dear."

" Alfred said he'll be back in about a week. Sweet boy, he wants to spend more time in the hospital with the children and the other nations. And he wants to give more lectures to the kids on global warming. Apparently, he says that too much warmth can cause explosions and the destroying of other people's property , so he's going to stay and warn the kids of the harmful effects of global warming!"

" That boy is definitely growing more and more responsible every day. Remind me to tell him that when he gets back."

" I'm sure he knows that, dear."

**Argh-thor's Note: Un m understand is a Cantoglish ( Cantonese and English together) way of saying " Do you Understand or not?" **

**Donald ( the name I've been using for Hong Kong in my other story) still retains his penchant of firecrackers and making them like he did in my other story. Unfortunately, he got away with the entire thing, even after America had explained what had happened. He's such a little scamp . He calls Alfred " Dai Gor" (the Eldest Brother) because Arthur baba( father) raised Alfred first, so thus, seniority goes. **

**Idea came to me when I was watching the news and my mom said that someone was burning a panda during the Copenhagen Conference protests. I nearly got a shock and wondered, " What would Yao do?" Thus the plot bunny of Canarrggghhhh! started to eat my brain and massacre it to death until I wrote this. Took awhile too. My brain is now left with blood and empty space. Explains why these stories are so silly.**

**_REVIEW!!! PLEASE!I'll buy you a Char-splosive if you do!_**

**_Update:O kay, I just received a really weird review from some girl/guy who was complaining about the idea of global warming and the environment. I have nothing else to say except, if you guys want to review, please review in terms of the story and save your ecological debate on whether global warming is real or not to others. I run a fanfic business here and I'm not a geog student. I studied history instead. So please, dun give me a lecture on whether global warming is real or not . Just review my story in the way it should be. As a great Fanfic author once said, " e-crucios to thee-crucios"._****  
**


End file.
